


Pie for Pi day!

by masked



Category: Supernatural
Genre: Alternate Universe - College/University, M/M, Pi Day, Pie
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2014-03-14
Updated: 2014-03-14
Packaged: 2019-09-06 22:17:53
Rating: General Audiences
Warnings: No Archive Warnings Apply
Chapters: 1
Words: 552
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/16841509
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/masked/pseuds/masked
Summary: Free pie and cute guy, Dean's pretty sure he's just stepped into heaven itself.





	Pie for Pi day!

**Author's Note:**

> Originally posted on, well, pi day, March 14, 2014 [here](http://hamburgergod.tumblr.com/post/79562272440/and-i-said-to-myself-somewhere-in-the-world).
> 
> based on [this poster](https://66.media.tumblr.com/98ea3262498e2e8738a960889ce0ce5c/tumblr_inline_n2f71lFjqn1s849qt.jpg) I saw at uni :P

Dean’s eyes almost bulged out after he’d spotted the poster.

_Free pie on pi day!! Presented by the Mathematics and Statistics Club._

“Yes _please,_ ” Dean muttered to himself, jotting down the time and place with a pen on his palm. Maybe there was a God in the world after all if free slices of pie were being distributed.

When Dean arrived at the lobby of the building expecting more people, he found barely any. Few people were standing around with a plate of pie and a plastic fork, but most people scurried away, not even batting their eyes at the free pie slices laid out right in front of black poster board that sat on the desk. It was almost like a lie playing itself out, what with what people say about college kids and free food. Not to mention, _pie_. 

A dark haired guy sat beside the poster, handing out napkins and forks to the more normal people who did second takes at the mention of free food. Dean hesitantly walked over and pointed at a piece of lemon meringue pie sitting neatly on a paper plate.

“Is it really free?” he asked the guy. He turned to face him and Dean took a second to compose himself. Dude was _cute_ , god damn was he cute, and he was handing out _pie_.

“Yes.” The guy smiled. “Thank you for coming.”

“Well, dude, free pie. Wouldn’t have missed it for the world.” Dean grabbed the pie and shoved a piece into his mouth. _Heavenly_. He moaned around the piece and licked his fork enthusiastically. “ _God_ _,_ this is the best pie I’ve had in ages.”

He chuckled. “Thank you.”

“Where’d you get it?”

“We baked them ourselves. I made the lemon meringue.”

“Seriously? Jesus, _marry_ me.”

The guy blinked, and as soon as the words were out of his mouth, Dean flushed with embarrassment. Figures he would embarrass himself in front of the one cute guy. He shoved another piece into his mouth so he didn’t say anything else stupid. 

The guy eyed Dean up and down, studying him a little before he drawled out, “And who am I getting married to?”

It was Dean’s time to be taken back, and he swallowed down the piece of pie in his mouth too quickly. “Dean. I’m Dean." 

"Castiel,” he replied with a fond smile. "Would you like to grab a cup of coffee before we’re betrothed, Dean? I know a good place that makes delicious bumbleberry pies.“

Dean searched for a cruel joke, but only sincerity and amusement were found. He let out a laugh and met Castiel’s patient gaze. "Yeah, I’d like that.”

“I’m done my watch in 10 minutes. I’ll meet you outside, if that’s okay with you?”

“Yeah, yep. That’s cool with me.”

“Great.” Castiel grinned. “I’ll see you then, Dean.”

Damn it, Dean was already liking how his name sounded with his voice. “See ya, Cas.”

Dean walked out of the building and let out a breath he didn’t know he was holding. He glanced in through the glass door, and watched Castiel hand out more napkins for a little bit before he felt like too much of a creep and turned his gaze elsewhere. He grinned at his feet, feeling exhilarated.

Pi day was officially the best holiday ever.


End file.
